


A Lot.

by bregadaneth



Series: Hogwarts Fairy Tales [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gryffindor Lucy, Mutual Pining, Ravenclaw Laxus, Sting learns an important lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bregadaneth/pseuds/bregadaneth
Summary: Laxus and Lucy secretly pine for each other. Lucy struggles with her bad self esteem and Laxus is awkward about showing his feelings. But will finding out about her feelings for him help Laxus confess?Hogwarts AU





	A Lot.

„Are you serious? “

„Yeah, she´s head over heels for you, boss. Lissy said she just doesn´t wanna look like one of your crazy ass fangirls.”

Laxus snorted. As if beautiful Lucy Heartfilia could ever be like one of those sluts. He had been crushing on the Gryffindor fifth year for weeks, but since she never got a screaming orgasm just from him taking his shirt off after a quidditch match like most of the other girls, he figured she didn´t like him. Although if she did react like that he probably wouldn´t like her. So, he just resigned himself to watching her from afar, until his crazy best friend returned from the hospital wing and talked non-stop about that super cute Hufflepuff chaser he met there. Apparently, she found the fact that he was in there because one of his dolls exploded in his face hilarious. Weirdos. And she was friends with the blond bombshell he liked so much. Bickslow was now gleefully informing him that lucky Lucy had been pining for him for a while.

“Again, you sure? I am certain I saw that Mirajane Strauss running after her like a demon, screaming something about all the cute Babies she is supposed to have with Dragneel.”

That … had actually happened. And if Mirajane had a couple formed in her head, she would not rest until she had made it possible. So, he figured that his chances with Lucy where pretty much reduced to zero.

“Oh, that was just Lissy punishing Natsu. Idiot was the reason she was in the hospital wing, so she got the idea into her sisters’ brain. It´s adorable how evil she is! But she will try to get it through to Mira that it was just a prank. Lissy feels sorry for Lucy, you know? Besides, she is a Hufflepuff, there is no way she would let something mean like that go on for long.”

Yeah, right. Laxus had enough experience with those to know that they were all smiles and cotton-candy until someone managed to piss them off. Slytherins got nothing on them when that happened. Laxus almost pitied Dragneel, but that guy was such an idiot he totally deserved it.

“Anyway, boss. Gotta go. Lissy needs some help pranking her big bro. OH! I just had the best idea ever! Wouldn´t it be totally hilarious to set him up with Evergreen?”

“She would be more annoyed at that than him.”

“But she would take it out on him, not us.” Bickslow shouted over his shoulder, hurrying to leave the commonroom his dolls floating behind him as usual. That guy was all kinds of crazy. Those tattoos too. Honestly, Laxus had thought he was being all rebellious when he got his, but then that nutjob showed up with his face and tongue marked. Thanks to that Laxus had not even lost a single point for his house even though body art of all kinds was strictly forbidden.

 

* * *

 

 

“Yo, Blondie.” Laxus approached Lucy from behind while the girl was peering around a pillar.

“Laxus! What are you doing here and don´t call me that, you´re blond too.” She yelped in shock, whirling around to face him.

“The question is, what are you doing, dry humping the pillar like that.” He inwardly winced. Why couldn´t he act more kind and maybe flirty around her?

“I am NOT dry humping anything! If you have to know, I am hiding from Mira.”

“What, is she still after you and the pyro? I thought that was just Lisanna taking revenge for something.”

“Yeah, she still hopes to see us together. Not gonna happen though. By the way, how do you know that that was Lisannas doing?”

“Bickslow told me. Maniac only talks about her these days.”

“Aaw that´s cute.” Lucy gushed. Laxus was amazed to see how she lit up at the mention of romance.

“More like annoying.” He looked away to hide his blush.

“Laxus! Not nice!” She swatted his arm and gave him a pouty glare that made heat rise to cheeks once again. Damn that woman. The things she did to him…

Just then a group of chattering Ravenclaw sixth years came around the corner. And immediately Laxus had five or six females hanging off him. Gods how annoying. He rolled his eyes and frowned when he saw how Lucy visibly deflated. It happened every time he went and talked to her. Things would be going well, then a bunch of whores threw themselves at him and Lucy would be depressed for the rest of the day. Did she really think he liked all that attention? Who in their right mind would go for an emptybrained bimbo when one could have fucking perfect Lucy instead? Unlike her most of them did not even have the looks. But before he could say anything to either remove the girls from him or to make Lucy feel better, she had already mumbled her goodbyes and left. Damn, how was he ever supposed to get through to her? Being honest about his feelings really wasn´t his forte.

 

* * *

 

 

“Now you really are kidding.” Freed, another bookish Ravenclaw, said.

“Nah, really. I swear I saw them in Hogsmeade at that frilly café.” Bickslow looked way to excited for some reason. Not that that was something new.

“What´s the commotion? Bix saw whom at that horrid place?” Laxus sat down heavily next to his best friends, still feeling dejected about being unable to properly convey his feelings to Lucy.

“Evergreen and Elfman. He even says he saw them holding hands. Utterly preposterous. There is no way she would accept such a brute, although he was most likely the only man nice enough to accept her. Maybe that is the reason.” Freed continued reading in his big tome about ancient runes.

“Hilarious, right? But who cares about that, me and Lissy are together now!” That explained why Bickslow looked ready to bounce around with his dolls.

“Great. Congrats.” As if that wasn´t going to happen anyway.

“Thanks Boss. That Sting-y asshole showed up and tried to chat her up, you know. And she was all like ‘I would choose Bickslow over any guy’ and she totally roasted him, can you believe it? Even told him he had a small dick. Damn, who would have thought she had it in her.”

“Eucliffe?” Laxus snorted. Leave it to Bickslow to make bad puns. “But I can´t say I´m surprised. I don´t know what made her snap but there is nothing more terrifying than a pissed off Hufflepuff. Better be careful not to hurt her or her siblings will probably torture you to death.”

Bickslow visibly paled. He would make sure to be very careful.

Just then the door to the commonroom swung open and Sting Eucliffe himself came in, followed by his best friend and shadow, Rogue Cheney.

“Dammit all! That was so humiliating! But fuck Hufflepuffs. Boring as hell anyway, I´ll go for that Gryffindor chick next. You know, the one with the ridiculously huge honkers.”

“Heartfilia?”

“Yeah, that one. Heard she hasn´t had a date in ages. Wonder why. Maybe she´s just as bonkers as that that crazy bitch.”

Then they disappeared again after leaving their warm cloaks behind.

“Those fuckers.” Laxus growled.

“I agree. No one insults my girl!” Bickslow was grinding his teeth in anger.

“In that case, I suggest you two draw the obvious conclusion and get moving. You, to finally talk properly to that girl before she is snatched away, Laxus-sama. And you … to let your girlfriend comfort you or something.”

Both of them simply stared at Freed. He rarely cared enough to actually offer his opinion about anything.

“Oi! You don´t think I have the guts to confront that shithead?” Bix felt slightly offended.

“Just leave. I am trying to read.”

Without another word, Laxus grabbed Bickslow by the collar and dragged him away.

 

* * *

 

 

With quick, purposeful strides Laxus marched through the castle. Freed was right. It didn´t matter that he sucked at confessing his feelings. Lucy really would be snatched away from him if he didn´t get his act together soon. He didn´t believe that she was going to fall for Eucliffe though. She was way too intelligent for that. But then again … that guy was almost as popular as he was. Maybe Laxus just wasn´t Lucy´s type?

“Hey there beautiful.”

And there they were. Sting Eucliffe and Lucy Heartfilia. The girl had obviously just come out of the library and was carrying a very heavy stack of books.

“What is it, Sting?”

“You know, I´ve been watching you.”

“That sounds creepy.”

“And there is something that I wanted to do for a while …” And without more warning he pushed the books from her hands, pinned her against the wall and smashed his lips against hers.

Laxus´ first impulse was to storm in and murder Sting. But then he noticed, that she didn´t struggle. At all. No, instead she slowly raised her hand to his cheek as if to caress him. Laxus started to turn away. He really didn´t want to watch this. Lucy pushed Sting just a little bit away and it looked as if she was staring dreamily into Eucliffe´s eyes.

That was why her famously strong kick hit him so unexpectedly. Even Laxus was shocked as the schools self-entitled Casanova crashed into the far wall.

“Show more respect to books, asshole! And go play with one of your sluts! Lisanna was right, you definitely are compensating your microscopic dick, I bet you are too much of a coward to actually do anything you virgin!”

“Wow.” Laxus breathed. Damn, Lucy was sexy when she was pissed.

Muttering angrily, the girl bent down to collect her books. Very carefully, Laxus approached her.

“Hey. You alright?” He asked, while helping her.

When Lucy looked at him, he could see that she had tears in her eyes and was shaking slightly.

“Fine.” She mumbled turning away.

“Lucy. Don’t listen to that guy. I know you´re not like his fangirls, hell the whole school knows that!”

“No blondie today?” She sniffed a little. “Yeah, I know I´m not like that. But that is why it hurts so much. He thinks it´s fun to prank me. Just because I don´t date unless I am really interested, everyone thinks I´m all prude. Either that, or just some dumb bimbo that hasn´t figured out what a dick is.”

“That´s not true. I don´t think any of those things from you.”

“Funny for you to say, you have even more sluts hanging off your every finger than Eucliffe.”

“So what? I didn´t ask them to follow me around. And I am not interested in any of them.”

“Right.” Sarcasm was dripping from her voice. “You still wouldn´t look twice at some naïve little rich-girl that doesn´t fit in.”

“No, I wouldn´t.”

Lucy pushed herself off the ground, starting to leave. Her books forgotten. Laxus stood and caught her arm.

“Because I am looking at the smart, beautiful, independent not to mention sexy as hell Lucy Heartfilia.”

She just stared at him. His confidence started to leave and he let go of her, his cheeks growing increasingly hot. Damn, had he really just said that? Sounded like one of the super cheese romance novels that small fifth year always read. He turned his head away in embarrassment. Hiding his blush was useless now, but he couldn´t bear to look into her eyes.

“Laxus? What-what do you mean? Are you actually-“ She cut herself off. Had Laxus Dreyar just confessed to her? But no, that was impossible. She was not that naïve. He probably just wanted to make her feel better. Great, now she felt much worse.

“Um … I mean that I … that I like you. A lot.”

Laxus looked and felt extremely awkward. Where had all his cheese romace novel smoothness disappeared to? And why wasn´t she saying anything?

Suddenly Lucy started to giggle. Big, bad Laxus looking like he was caught with the hand in the cookie jar was just too adorable. Then it clicked for her. Laxus wasn´t some perfect god to be worshipped. And he didn´t want to be either.

“You dork.” She flung her arms around Laxus, who was extremely confused. Wasn´t it a really bad sign when the girl laughed about a confession? But what did the hug mean then?

“I like you too. A lot.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hahaha! I told you, boss, I told you!” Bickslow was cackling gleefully. Lisanna was snuggled up in his lap with a plate full of brownies.

“I can´t believe you told Bix! That was a secret between friends!” Lucy wailed, mortified.

“Eh, you got him didn´t you?” The Hufflepuff wasn´t apologetic in the slightest. All in all she seemed far more interested in her food than the accusations of her friend.

“And he never would have confessed if he knew. Boss is a bit of a dork you know?” He was still laughing as the pillow hit him in the face.

But Laxus wasn´t denying it.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for using Sting that way. Again. It just happened.
> 
> Maybe I will write the ElfEver part of the story too.


End file.
